ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
XLR8
XLR8 is a Kineceleran alien from the planet Kinet(sort of like Kinetic energy: energy you make when you move). Ben first transformed into XLR8 at the end of the episode And Then There Were 10, when he decided to play around a bit with his new found power, using the form to get revenge on some bullies that he fought with earlier in the episode. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor, the base creature for the form's design. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a windshield/visor, which is part of his alien biology, leaving the features of his head unknown except for the fact that his head is pointy and it is sort of like a crescent shaped head. Whenever that visor does come up, you can see that he has yellow eyes and black lips. Ben 10,000's XLR8 also has a scanner built into the helmet, the product of nanotechnology; Ben 10,000 uses to enhance his aliens. The Bandai profile for XLR8 describes the actual species much differently.The profile states that Kinecelerans are vaguely elfin in appearance, with long hair, blue skin, pointed ears, large tails, and over sized feet. The Bandai profiles also create another contrast: actual Kinecelerans are said to be incapable of running on slippery surfaces. Furthermore, because of their constant motion, Kinecelerans build up large stores of static electricity, which reacts badly with water. XLR8 has never had either of these problems. The XLR8 shown in the episodes Ben 10,000 and Ken 10 is much the same as when Ben was younger, but most of what used to be colored blue is now white. He also has some extra white stripes on his arms and ones on his chest. The only blue left is on his face and helmet. Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph in an instant, and the same power allows him to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using his speed, XLR8 can perform a number of unique feats. He can create tornadoes through centrifugal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning, and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in rapid succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing XLR8 to quickly dodge attacks with relative ease. His scissor-like claws can also cut through objects. Also Kevin 11 used XLR8's tail to trip Ben by extending it, it is unknown if XLR8 can do this but he probably can considering Kevin got his species abilities from XLR8's DNA. Weakness XLR8's weakness is his lack of physical strength, which is about on par with a normal human. His speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives. Magnets and charged pulses are said to be a problem, apparently disorienting Kinecelerans to the point that they cannot balance properly, but the series has never addressed this weakness.thumb|left|206px|XLR8 transformation Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, XLR8's appearance has changed with more black on his front chest, except for the now green symbol and the point on his head is now smaller.Compared to the original series. Dwayne McDuffie stated that he will return eventually. Possible future XLR8 appears taller than the younger version. The blue stripes on his body and tail are now gray, but he still seems to have the same voice from years ago. Appearances Ben 10 *''And Then There Were 10(first appearance) *The Krakken(selected alien was Ripjaws) *Permanent Retirement *Kevin 11'' *''The Alliance'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Secrets'' 2x *''Truth'' *''The Big Tick'' *''The Galactic Enforcers'' *''Camp Fear'' *''Back With a Vengeance 6x'' *''Ben 10,000'' used Ben & Ben 10,000 3x *''Merry Christmas(Accidental transformation;selected alien was Heatblast ) *Under Wraps 2x'' *''The Unnaturals 2x'' *''Monster Weather'' *''The Return'' *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Ken 10 used Ben 10,000 4x & Kenny 2x'' *''Secret of The Omnitrix-BLue Version 3'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance 2x'' Online Games Naming and Translations XLR8's name has the same sound as the word "accelerate", referring to his high speed. Otherwise, some translated versions of the series also call him XLR8, but in their respective ways of pronunciation, the names used for official dubbing don't fit the original international pun making them senseless. Video Games Protector Of Earth XLR8 is the third alien you'll need. He will be useful in fights and bosses. The main thing you will need him is to go to a lever, make him speed to it and to the other lever to complete the levels. Like all the other characters, XLR8 has a Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. Trivia *XLR8 was the winner of the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll. * XLR8 was the last alien to be used in the original series(if you don't count the movies). Oddly enough, Jetray, an alien with similar powers to XLR8, was the last to be used in Alien Force. * XLR8 is the first alien in the Ultimate Alien opening. * XLR8's name was used in a pop dance group in the Philippines. * XLR8(Accelerate) is one of 2 aliens which has shorten name from a word similar to its powers.The another one is NRG(Energy). * XLR8 seems to be incapable of moving at normal speeds. Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kineceleran Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 aliens